Star ¿gay?
by NezalXuchitl
Summary: Un solitario dia de año nuevo Jack y Daniel deciden sincerarse y darse una oportunidad. Advertencia: slash y contenido adulto.


Este fanfic es de temática slash, es decir, romance chicoXchico, también contiene lemon o escenas eróticas. Estáis advertidos, si no les gusta el homoerotismo no lean.

Star... ¿gay?

Hay cosas que no cambian en ningún trabajo; cosas de la burocracia que permanecen ahí inconmovibles como el peñón de Gibraltar, porque a faltar estas, el sistema se tambalearía. De entre todas estas, la más sagrada es la de los días feriados.

El primero de enero es feriado, aquí y en China. Bueno, en China no porque el año nuevo chino es otro día, pero la festividad es de asueto. El día de año nuevo, en que la gente celebra que el calentamiento global o los talibanes no hayan acabado con el planeta. Y en el caso del personal del SG-C hay mas motivos para celebrar: que ni los goauls ni la madre que los parió (Hathor?) hayan acabado tampoco con el mundo. Así es, incluso cuando se trabaja viajando a otros planetas mediante un artefacto alienígena se respetan los días festivos.

Claro que si andas muy ocupado explorando mundos del otro lado de la galaxia no andas muy pendiente del calendario, y menos si eres el coronel Jack O'Neil.

-Hora de regresar a casa, muchachos.- dijo luego de que los tres días de estadía en Px-666 pasaran, volando para el resto de los miembros de su equipo.

-¡Pero coronel!- protesto la capitán Carter- ¡Aun no recolecto muestras de los huevecillos de esas hormigas negras con un reloj de arena estampado en el lomo!

-¡Si Jack! – intervino el doctor Jackson - ¡Yo todavía no termino de leer este muro de las lamentaciones! – señala la inmensa mole de granito frente a el.

-¿Teal'c? – el coronel interrogo con la mirada al ecuánime jaffa.

-No veo motivo para prolongar nuestra visita, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson: si nos dilatáramos seriamos motivo de preocupación para el general Hammond.

-¡Ese es mi chico! – exclamo el coronel dando de palmaditas en la poderosa espalda del jaffa.

Así que en medio de protestas y cuchicheos mas propios de niños que no quieren dejar el parque de diversiones que de militares adultos se encaminaron a la puerta a las estrellas, la activaron y regresaron a casa. Al surgir del túnel de gusano que se sentía como de gelatina helada la amable voz del general los saludo:

-Bienvenidos, SG-1. La reunión informativa será el día de mañana a las siete en punto.

-¿Que? ¿Como? ¡Un momento general!- Jack se quitaba el casco y se adelantaba mirando arriba, al gordito general tras el cristal protector - ¿Porque esperar tanto?

-Porque son las doce de la noche con dos minutos, coronel – sonrió el general, calándose su gorra – del día primero del año nuevo, es día festivo y nadie trabaja. Y como se me hace tarde para llegar a al celebración que me han preparado mis hijas solo les recomiendo que pasen su día de asueto lo mejor que puedan. ¡Hasta la vista!

El general agito la mano, y con una ultima mirada bonachona se fue cuan ancho era a pasarlo padre con sus familiares y amigos.

-¡Oh, genial! – dijo Jack con su típico sarcasmo. Estaba solo como un dedo y no tenia nadie con quien estar en su vacía y solitaria casa. Hasta el perro se lo había quedado su exmujer, la muy...

Miro a su equipo en busca de apoyo moral pero la capitán estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

-Yes! – dio una patadita adelante- ¡Me duchare e iré a celebrar con Janet y Cassy! – y como diciendo "patas pa'que os quiero" se fue a obrar en consecuencia.

El jaffa también se veía alegre y al mirarlo O'Neil dijo:

-Yo pasare mi día libre viendo ese maravilloso invento, la televisión.- y también se fue como alma que lleva el diablo.

Abatido, Jack inclino la cabeza y se llego a Daniel.

-Parece que solo quedamos tu y yo, pequeño Danny.

El antropólogo dijo algo como "Jum" y se dejo conducir por el coronel: el tampoco tenia nadie con quien ir, con quien celebrar, con quien compartir además de su equipo, un equipo de trabajo, ni siquiera de amigos xd... estaba mas solo que la una.

Las instalaciones del interior de la Cheyenne Mountain estaban mas silenciosos de lo normal, lo cual era perfectamente comprensible ya que el 80% del personal se había ido a festejar con sus seres queridos, y solo unos pocos imprescindibles se habían quedado a hacer guardia, por si las moscas y algún dios alienígena tenia la descortesía de invadir en día festivo. (Que al fin y al cabo no sabían)

Jack y Daniel caminaron en silencio por los pasillos desiertos que conducían al área de intendencia, es decir, de comida.

-Reviento de hambre, Danny.- dijo sobándose su bien trabajado abdomen al entrar a la cocina, y quedándose de una pieza al ver las mesas y las barras impecablemente limpias - ¿¡Que?! ¡¿No hay nadie!? ¡¿No hay comida!? – grito.

Un soldado acudió a los gritos de Jack, se planto frente a el con el entusiasmo de un recluta que acaba de recibir su primer gorrita de manos del tío Sam y dando un taconazo para cuadrarse dijo:

-¡Coronel O'Neil, señor! ¡Lamento informarle que todo el personal de cocinas se fue, señor! ¡Pero si hay comida, señor!

-¿Ehhh... donde? – pregunto Jack a quien hasta las canitas se le habían volado con los gritazos del marine.

-¡Aquí en la despensa, coronel, señor!- y corrió abrazando su arma a abrir uno de los amplios gabinetes de la despensa, uno que contenía material comestible del tipo A: apto para inútiles: sopa maruchan, pizza de microondas, etc.

-Eh, bien, gracias, soldado, puede irse.- lo despidió con un gesto de cabeza y un guiño de ojo; un gesto taaan propio de Jack, pensó Daniel. Y sonrió enternecido.

-¡Si, señor! ¡Muchas gracias, coronel, señor! ¡Me alegro mucho de haberle sido útil, señor!- y con otro taconazo el valiente infante de marina regreso corriendo a paso reglamentario a su puesto de guardia.

Jack se encamino a la despensa, dejando caer por el camino prendas de su uniforme: la chaqueta, las pistolas, el cinturón, los guantes, la camisa... Daniel lo observaba como un idiota a través de sus gafitas y casi esperaba que la ceñida camiseta negra del hombre, y sus pantalones, siguieran el mismo camino, pero no. El coronel detuvo su striptease y fue a lavarse las manos en una tarja.

-Ven Danny, échame una mano, a menos que quieras que el capitán America venga a gritarnos ¡señor! mientras mete una sopa de astronauta en el microondas.

Daniel no pudo sino reír de la broma del coronel, y despojándose de su chaqueta, cinto y guantes fue a ayudarlo.

-¿Que quieres hacer, Jack? – le pregunto al verlo mirar con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas la despensa abierta.

-Umh, bueno, podría sorprenderte con mis grandes habilidades como cocinero, graduado de le cordon bleu, pero la verdad prefiero algo sencillito como pizza y cerveza, ¿que te parece? – lo miro con sus ojos francos y entusiastas, sin embargo, Daniel que lo conocía tan bien detecto algo...

-No sabes cocinar, ¿verdad?

-No.- reconoció secamente el coronel, pues la culinaria no entraba dentro de las categorías en las que era chingonométrico.

Daniel suspiró y cogiendo un trapo a cuadritos rojos de la cocina se lo ato como si fuera un paliacate en la cabeza, sosteniendo su pelo un poco largo y muy rubio. Luego se puso un delantal floriado y analizo con ojo avizor la despensa. Jack se le quedo mirando, sorprendido: se veía muy... ¿lindo? ¿hogareño?... ¿deseable?! Jack sacudió la cabeza y la metió bajo el chorro de agua fría de la tarja, sacudiéndose luego las gotas de agua y las ideas guarras como un perro, uno grande y fiel. Y salpico a Daniel, que lo miro ofendido.

-Tú mete la pizza al microondas y las cervezas al congelador.

-¿Y tu que vas a hacer?

-A preparar sandwichitos.- dijo levantando un dedo admonitorio: el si sabia cocinar.

Jack hizo lo que le ordenaron y luego, con una rebanada de pizza de carnes frías bien caliente en la mano miro al rubio afanarse con el pan, los rellenos y el aderezo. Luego mezclo con la habilidad de un barman una piña colada y presento muy sonriente el resultado al canoso y sexy militar.

-¿Que tal?- pregunto orgulloso.

-Umh, genial.- le contesto con la boca llena, cogiendo un diminuto sandwichito y tragándoselo de un bocado. Luego abrió la boca para decir "delicioso" pero en vez de eso un sonoro eructo, obra y gracia de las dos cervezas que se había tomado resonó.

-¿Sabes? – le dijo Daniel con una venita palpitándole cerca del ojo- En medio oriente esos son buenos modales, pero aquí no.

-Vaya, que interesante. Lo siento Danny.- le dio unas palmaditas en el muslo, pues estaba sentado a su lado.- Estas buenísimo.

-¿Que!?- pregunto el lingüista sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Buenísimo, ya sabes, bien rico. – Jack hacia ademanes para resaltar la veracidad de sus palabras – No se que haces aquí, podrías ser cocinero de le cordon blu, tu si, de a de veras.

Jack le sonreía con afecto; las arruguitas que se formaban cerca de sus ojos no hacían sino acentuar su aspecto de madurito s-e-x-y. Sexy, sexy. Daniel cogió una cerveza y se concentro mucho en destaparla y beberla, para alejar la palabra sexy, como adjetivo calificativo de Jack O'Neil y asumir que el macho coronel había tenido un lapsus lingue, pues, definitivamente, (creía el) no había modo en que un hombre tan varonil como ese lo considerase "buenísimo". Oír aquel "estas buenísimo" le había subido la temperatura.

Desde la misión a Abbydos se había sentido atraído por el coronel, y había reprimido esos impropios sentimientos... creyó que la distancia y Sha're lo harían olvidarse de la sonrisa franca, como de un niño, del coronel, y de su aroma a macho, esas feromonas como las que estaba oliendo ahorita, que lo hacían pensar en sexo duro, jadeos, cuerpos sudorosos y entrelazados...

Daniel noto que se había sonrojado. Aparentemente, su raptada esposa no había sido sino distracción. Quien verdaderamente le movía el tapete seguía ahí, tan cerca y tan lejos... mientras cogia una rebanada de pizza medio fría se alegro de que Jack fuera tan hetero y el tan tímido: así no había riesgo de cometer locuras en una noche a solas. (Insértense aquí las carcajadas del destino)

-Vamos Danny, por que tan callado, cuéntame algo. Habitualmente hablas hasta por los codos y hoy no me dices nada.

-Umh, bueno, ¿que quieres que te cuente?

-Umh, no se, tus propósitos de año nuevo, ¿que, planeas dominar otros veinte idiomas este año?

Daniel rió de buena gana antes de responder.

-No, para nada... cuando mucho llegare a dominar otros dos, con tanto trabajo como tenemos... Pero no me quejo, es tan emocionante esto, Jack, y a la vez tan patético, ¿no lo ves así? Tenemos el trabajo mas genial del mundo, sumamente demandante y que nos viene como anillo al dedo porque nuestras vidas apestan.

-¡Hey, hey, hey!- Jack alzo una mano con una tambaleante cerveza en señal de protesta- Mi vida no apesta... No... de hecho si. – el semblante de Jack se ensombreció, y Daniel se sintió culpable.

-Bueno, tampoco es para tanto, quiero decir, nos tenemos a nosotros, a Teal'c, a Carter... a todos.

-Si, claro, pero una vida... no tengo una cita desde que me case con mi exesposa hace... uf!

-¿En serio?- le pregunto Daniel sorprendido.

-Que tu ligues en cada mundo, Danny, no significa que los demás tengamos el mismo éxito donjuanesco.

Ahora fue el turno de Daniel de protestar.

-¡Oye! Yo no ligo en cada mundo. No ligo ni en este. Mi último intento por conseguir una cita en este mundo termino en un estrepitoso fracaso. Pero tu, Jack, podrías salir con quien quisieras...

-¡Jum! Que mas quisiera, cuando quiero sexo tengo que pagar por el.

-¡No!- grito el rubio escandalizado.

-Si.- confeso el de pelo negro entrecano con pesar.- Ya no bajan de quinientos duros y no son como antes... espera, Daniel, ¿porque me miras con esos ojos?

-¡Porque no puedo creer que tu... putas! ¡Putas!

-Bueno, yo estaría mas sorprendido si fueran putos.- reflexiono el coronel – Vamos Danny, no seas mojigato, ¿que haces tu cuando ya no aguantas las ganas?

-Nada.

-¡Nada!-grito Jack incrédulo- ¡Me estas diciendo que no has tenido sexo desde que secuestraron a tu esposa?!

-Si.- respondió algo abochornado. Había sobre reaccionado a lo de Jack y las sexo servidoras, pero no por puritanismo sino por... celos. ¡Diablos! La de veces que el había pensado en Jack, en las manos de Jack, en los labios de Jack, en el aja de Jack mientras, muy literalmente, se hacia puñetas...

-Wow. Quiero decir: wow. Yo no aguantaría ni un mes sin echarme un polvo. Llámame un pervertido, pero el psicólogo dijo que mis impulsos sexuales son sumamente fuertes.

-No lo dudo.- dijo Daniel, que cada vez se sonrojaba mas y trataba desesperadamente de alejar de su mente imágenes del coronel cubierto de sudor y resoplando, sin ropa... encima de el... ¡oh diablos! Se sentó de ladito para que no se le notara el bulto en la entrepierna. El mandilito ayudaba. Benditas florecitas.

-Uf. Mis respetos Danny.

-Deja de llamarme Danny.

-Lo siento. Es que me dan ganas de llamarte Danny porque eres muy... ¿Danny? ¿Tierno? ¿Como un oso de peluche enorme y abrazable?

-¿Me quieres abrazar?- pregunto el rubio sorprendido.

-Si.- dijo Jack y antes de que Daniel pudiera hacer nada el coronel lo estaba estrujando entre sus brazos... que fuertes eran, podía notar los músculos tensos y bien trabajados contra su tórax flacucho... las feromonas lo embriagaron mas que las dos cervecitas que llevaba.

-Oh... me parece que alguien necesita una ducha fría.- Jack le guiño un ojo con picardía y le rozo la entrepierna, bien abultada, con la rodilla.

-¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Definitivamente!- grito Daniel y aventó a Jack, liberándose de su abrazo- ¡Y tu también!- añadió al notar en el ultimo momento el despierto amiguito de su amigo.

Y arrojando el mandilito salio a la carrera en dirección a las duchas. Entro en las asépticas e impersonales duchas comunes y tras encender las luces, blancas, potentes y ahorradoras de energía, se desnudo a la carrera. Tenia el corazón latiéndole a mil por la cercanía del cuerpo de Jack, por su contacto... por el brillo que creyó percibir en sus ojos oscuros... no era gay... ¡no era gay! Pero deseaba con toda el alma a Jack O'Neil.

Sin quitarse siquiera las gafas se metió desnudo bajo la cascada de agua fría. Tembló al primer contacto, estaba helada... si seguía así iba a resfriarse, mejor ponerla tibia.

Acababa de regular la temperatura con las dos llaves cuando sintió unas manos grandes y rasposas rodeándolo por la cintura. Se estremeció como la protagonista de una novelita rosa al reconocer en ellas las manos de Jack.

-¡Jack! – susurro volteando el rostro tanto como le era posible.

Jack apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo y Daniel noto que estaba desnudo, desnudo y excitado, repegándose a el por detrás, los dos debajo de la cascada de agua y con las feromonas del macho flotando en el vaporcito. Las piernas le temblaron cuando, lenta y delicadamente Jack, con los ojos cerrados, pego sus labios a la parte posterior del cuello de Daniel.

-Jack... – repitió este y las manos del coronel se deslizaron en direcciones contrarias desde su ombligo, una hacia arriba, hasta una de sus tetillas, la otra abajo, a rodear su sexo a medio erguir (el agua fría)- ¡Jack!- gimió.

Quería protestar, de verdad quería hacerlo, pero no podía... no cuando el hombre que mas deseaba estaba masturbándolo, besándolo y acariciándolo: todo al mismo tiempo. Y no sabia que se sentía mejor...

-Jack...- había que hacer un intento, aunque fuera débil- Jack detente... esto no es correcto... somos hombres... estoy casado...

-Vamos Danny...- la voz de Jack estaba cargada de ruego- Sabes tan bien como yo que ella se ha ido... y no volverá.

Un nudo subió a la garganta del rubio... era verdad... pero decirlo en voz alta: era dar un paso irrevocable. Pero necesario. Un par de lágrimas se confundieron con el agua que lo bañaba. Se dio cuenta que traía las gafas y se las quito, arrojándolas con mucho tino sobre su montón de ropa. Algo mas lejos estaba la de Jack.

-Jack... para mi el sexo no puede ser solo un polvete...

-¡Oh, Daniel!- ahora había fastidio- ¿Quieres callarte, por favor? ¿Crees que no lo se?- se aferro mas a el- ¿Porque crees que he dilatado tanto este momento?

-¡Jack! ¡¿Tú me deseas?!

-Desde el primer momento que vi tu cara de idiota con gafitas.- declaro con poco tacto el coronel – Y te juro que me sentí muy mal. Pero con tu ayuda he comprendido que no es algo malo: la cultura fulana, la zutana... el experimentar... Pero también tengo muy claro que solo quiero experimentar contigo. Y repetir el experimento.- le dio la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara- Daniel creo que... te quiero.

Daniel estaba con los ojos como platos, y había perdido la facultad del habla.

-Esto... en situaciones así lo normal es que quien acaba de recibir una declaración de amor conteste con un entusiasta: ¡oh, si, Jack, yo también te amo!

-¡Jack!- grito el rubio, y a falta de palabras lanzo sus brazos al cuello del hombre y pego sus labios a los suyos, sintiendo el agua correr por su espalda y su trasero. Aquel beso se prolongo por una deliciosa eternidad y luego Jack lo rompió para exclamar:

-¡Oh si!- con un gesto de triunfo y haciendo en alto la V de la victoria.

Daniel se sintió avergonzado y complacido a un tiempo por la actitud del coronel, celebrando su conquista.

-Date la vuelta mi pequeño Danny.- le dijo volteándolo nuevamente de espaldas a el- Y agáchate un poquito.- lo empinó justo como lo necesitaba.

Daniel se alarmó y se sintió como un gato con una bola de pelos atorada en la garganta: las manos grandes y rasposas masajeaban sus nalgas, las separaban para dejar correr el agüita entre ellas y el arroyuelo que corría entre sus montañas le producía un cosquilleo delicioso en su entrada… Daniel recordó las veces que se había acariciado el hoyito sin atreverse a metérselo y ahora Jack parecía a punto de metérselo sin mas ceremonia. Y sin embargo, lo único que pudo decir fue:

-Hay que cerrar el agua.

Jack se rió bajo y grave y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído:

-¿Por qué?

-Se desperdicia.

Jack se apodero de su orejita y se la mordisqueó: era por cosas como esa por las que amaba a Daniel, por preocuparse de la ecología cuando estaba a punto de perder su virginidad posterior.

-No se desperdicia Daniel, hace falta. – le mostró metiéndole un dedo y dándose maña para que el agua entrara.

-¡Oh, Jack!- jadeó el rubio. - ¡Oh Jack!- gritó al sentir entrar otro dedo.

-¿Voy muy rápido Danny?

-Si.- respondió este con los ojos cerrados. Era incomodo aquello, casi doloroso.

-Lo siento encanto, es que me vuelves loco… -los labios del coronel bailaban sobre lo alto de su espalda – No tienes idea de cuanto he deseado tenerte como te tengo ahorita…

Las palabras de Jack mandaban al presión arterial de Daniel a al estratosfera.

-Desnudo… empinadito… - prosiguió el coronel dedeándolo – con el culito abierto…

-Jack, calla, me avergüenzas… - le suplico el antropólogo.

Jack volvió a reírse quedito y luego posó sus labios sobre el mojado hombro de Daniel y chupó hasta dejarle una marca. Después le saco los dedos y sin apartarse de la lluvia calida arrimo su erección al trasero del rubio, y se la froto entre sus generosas nalgas, apretándolas con las manos, para darle a sentir todo lo que iba a comer. El rubio temblaba de excitación al sentir eso tan grande y duro. "No me va a caber" pensaba y al mismo tiempo ya no aguantaba las ganas de que se lo metieran.

-Te lo voy a meter, Daniel.- le dijo rodeándole la cintura con un brazo- Ponte flojito y confía en mi.

-¿Haz hecho esto antes?

-No con un chico, pero no debe haber mucha diferencia, ¿no?- repuso el coronel y antes de que Daniel pudiera agregar algo la puntita entro en el y jadeo.

-¡Ah, Jack, duele!- exclamo.

-Aflójalas.- repitió el coronel que ya estaba a medio entrar.

-Las estoy aflojando.

-Que apretadito estas. ¡Umh! – Jack saboreaba el sentirse por completo dentro de aquella cavidad calientita - ¡umh! Mas bueno de lo que imaginaba, Daniel, no tienes idea del tesoro que guardas entre las piernas.

Aquello recordó al coronel el "otro" tesorito que el rubio guardaba y llevo su diestra al mismo. Estaba bastante duro, y se endureció rápidamente a su contacto. Jack lo frotaba y lo penetraba a un ritmo suave, sacándoselo bastante para que al agua siguiera lubricando, era tan rico estar ahí, tan relajante… Los músculos de su trasero se tensaban haciendo fuerza para penetrar mas recio y los hoyuelos sobre sus nalgas se marcaban. El brazo que estrechaba a Daniel también se tensaba, apretándolo mas contra el.

-¿Cómo se siente?

-Bien.- contesto Daniel.

-¿Bien? –repuso el coronel arqueando una ceja: ¡El había esperado un delicioso o algo por el estilo!

-Bien. Trata de frotar la parte de abajo.

-¿De tu pene?-pregunto haciéndolo.

-Umh! También de… adentro mío.

-¿Así?-preguntó Jack modificando el ángulo en que se lo metía, para rozar mas directamente la parte inferior de la cavidad. Antes de que Daniel le contestara supo que había dado en el clavo, pues un gemido largo y muy sensual escapo de los labios rosados.

-¡Oh, si! Justo ahí, Jack, justo ahí… sigue, no pares…

-A la orden, señor.- ironizo Jack, obedeciendo con presteza, pues era justo lo que había esperado oír.

El acto era vigoroso y Daniel estuvo a punto de resbalar; se apoyo de la pared y separo más las piernas, ajustando su cadera a los movimientos de su amante. Nunca había experimentado un placer semejante, y no sabia si atribuirlo a la novedad o a que era Jack O'Neil. Posiblemente las dos cosas, pero su mente no estaba en condiciones de hilvanar dos ideas que no fueran mas y mas duro, por los dos frentes… Estaba a punto de eyacular y así se lo comunico a Jack.

-Córrete cuando quieras. – le contesto este.

-Es que quiero que nos corramos juntos.- le dijo entre jadeos.

-Oh, Danny… - dijo sumamente enternecido el coronel. Ya lo llenaría de besos después. Ahora era el momento de la acción, ruda, y directa. Lo penetro tan recio que sus testículos se balanceaban y golpeaban contra los del rubio, que pujaba y se apretaba de manera instintiva.

-¡Jack, oh Jack me corro!

Jack pujaba tratando de alcanzarlo. Cuando el fluido blancuzco de Daniel se estampo en los azulejos de la pared el sintió correrse también. Con tres vigorosos embates se vació dentro del culito de su amante, y completamente agotado se abrazo a el y lo estampo contra la pared, para recibir en su espalda casi acalambrada la balsámica caricia del agua. Conforme iba recuperando el aliento acariciaba a su chico.

Finalmente Daniel le empujo la cadera con las nalgas para que se saliera, se sentía raro tenerlo ahí metido todavía. Cuando el coronel salio pequeños ríos de semen, con un toque de sangre, corrieron por los muslos de Daniel, aumentados por el agua. El antropólogo se asusto un poco de verlos pero no lo demostró. Se agacho y dejo que el agua corriente le lavara ahí. Le escocia un poco y sospechaba que no iba a sentarse con comodidad durante algunos días. Pero no se arrepentía ni tantito. Jack había cogido el jabón y se lavaba, así que lo imito, y una vez que terminaron de bañarse Daniel se envolvió púdicamente una toalla en torno a la cintura mientras se secaba e iba a su casillero por su ropa limpia.

Cuando termino de peinarse vio que Jack, ya vestido pero con el pelo aun escurriendo de agua lo miraba de un modo que no le presagiaba nada bueno.

-¿Qué? – le pregunto.

-Que yo que tu no contaría con permanecer mucho tiempo con la ropa puesta.- fue la picara respuesta del coronel, que soltó una carcajada al ver su expresión de incredulidad.

Y eso que ya no era tan joven, porque de tener la misma edad que su blondo amante, este no hubiera llegado a ponerse siquiera la toalla.

¿Fin?

Nota: por los siguientes días el coronel O'Neil y el doctor Jackson se hacían perdedizos varias veces al día y el doctor adopto unos andares medio raros.


End file.
